The Three Theiving Bandits
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: What if during the War Katara, Toph, and Suki met and were living on the streets ever since and survived by stealing, lying, and became bandits that had to be caught by Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and Cheif Sokka? Zutara, Taang, and Sukki. PLEASE READ!


Shadow: Hi people this is a Zutara, Taang, and Sukki Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. I decided to do this after I watched the episode the Water Bending Scroll, so please enjoy and once more i say I NEED MORE NAMES FOR THE CUB. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did, Katara and Zuko would've kissed, and Toph and Aang would have gotten to be better friends than they already were.

ON TO THE STORY!

**Caught**

Toph woke up to the sound of her friend Katara telling her it was time for the usual morning. Toph smirked, this was just how she liked to spend her days.

Toph, Katara, and Suki are all fighters, they met each other on the streets and they were with each other ever since, the War had settled down, due to the Avatar finally showing up after training in private and the War has ended. That didn't stop the fact on how they lived, they got seperated by their parents during the War, they started to mug, steal, and fight in order to survive. They didn't know where their parents were, or if they were even alive, but they loved the way they lived and wouldn't trade it.

The three of them headed out to the streets to begin their morning. The three of them lived in Ba Sing Se, although they lived in a alley. They would walk around the lower and middle rings and wait until some boys came up to them, they would talk and flirt for a while, giving fake names and adresses, so when they found out that the girls had stolen their wallets, they would tell a different name to the police. They spent their afternoons eating, and stealing something that a rich person wouldn't miss and was worth money, sell it, and save up the money, buying some that would make their lives more easier. At nights, they would go to a ratty little hut where all the fighters went to and they bet on fights while participating in them, because they were experienced, they never lost a fight so they always got money with them, even if they look like Lower Ring peasant girls.

However this morning was different, when the three went to get something to eat, they felt like they were being watched, Toph sensed nothing, so the three of them moved on and went to a small resturant and got some soup. They again felt like they were being watched but Toph could feel nothing. After leaving the resturant, the three left to get some poor saps wallet. Toph felt something strange, it didn't feel like the wind was blowing, yet she could 'see' the little pebbles moving by a gust of wind, which was odd because she couldn't feel a breeze.

When the girls saw a blue boomerang swish from Suki's right and go back on Katara's left, they turned, only to see three males, all on the back of a giant... a giant... Buffalo? Cow? Bison? That was somehow floating in the air. One of the guys who wore his hair in a ponytail caught the boomerang and put it in a leather case, especially made for boomerangs. Suki glared,_ This must've been the guy who wants a death wish._

Katara explained the situation to Toph who got into a defensive pose while levitating a rock, getting ready to blow it through their heads. Katara opened her waterskin and got the water ready for an attack. Suki brought out her fans and was ready to throw them, defend or either.

A boy about Toph's age that was bald with arrow tattoos jumped off the giant creature floating in the air and started to speak:

"I heard of you three, you fight, steal, sell what isn't yours, and you give out fake names, but this has to stop." He said. Toph was getting pissed, _'Geez, you try and live a little and you got the so called authority breathing down you neck, well at least I can see him, now I know where to strike.' _Toph thought, she punched at the rock, which sent it at the boy's head, he jumped up, and Toph lost 'sight' of him, while in the air, the boy airbended a gust of wind at Toph on instinct. Toph took this hit and landed on the floor with a grunt.

Katara got furious, it was one thing to throw a boomerang at them, but attacking her friend? Katara used her water to capture them all and smash the three boys to a wall, then using her waterbending to freeze the water so they were pinned to the wall. A boy that had black hair that almost covered his golden eyes and a scar that covered a eye and part of his face melted the ice using his body heat in three seconds flat while the one with the ponytail broke out with weapons, and the bald kid was freed by bending the water off of him.

Katara growled. '_Obviously Fire Nation, that golden-eyed, fire-shooting, bastard is going down.' _Katara thought, throwing waterwhips, ice spikes, and turning every fire ball he sent out into fog. Meanwhile, Katara could see Toph was back on her feet and trying to murder that baldy that sent her on her rear, he was avoiding every rock and sometimes sending some air her way to knock her down while trying to explain to us that they want to help us. Katara saw Suki trying to beat ponytail guy to a pulp, Suki was using her fans and was trying to pin him down with some darts while he dodged.

The next few seconds it was obvious that this fight was going to go on for a long time, so Toph got attacked by what looked like a bat, lemur, cat, thing. She got attacked by the air so she was dancing around trying to get the thing off. Katara and Suki got startled by Toph's yelp so they both turned around and got their wrists tied behind their back, just like how Toph was when the strange animal distracted her. Toph sighed.

"Ok, ok, we know what happens on the street when girls like us get taken out like this, we're not stupid you know. You take us to some ratty dirthole so you can rape us, kill us, then let the cops ponder over our deaths. Just get it over with." Toph said bored. The three boys immediatly flushed, Toph smirked when she heard the rate of their heartbeats.

"Kid, shut it." Katara growled at Toph. Suki followed her lead with a scowl on her face. Toph stuck her tongue out at the two.

"Actually we only did that because you guys attacked and won't listen to us." Baldy replied.

"Well we really don't have a choice now, huh Twinkle Toes?" Toph said with edge in her voice meanwhile, Katara looked at Suki questioningly mouthing 'Twinkle Toes?' Suki just shrugged.

"No I guess not." Twinkle Toes said sheepishly, hand rubbing his bald head.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" The guy with the ponytail said to Twinkle Toes.

"Like you're one to talk, Ponytail." Toph retorted. Ponytail started to growl under his breath.

"Hey Sparky, why are your eyes directed over at Sugar Queen over there?" Toph said feeling his eyes somewhere else, she also chuckled as she heard Sparky growl.

"Sparky? Really kid? Really?" Sparky asked with smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"The girl's got a name, you know, Fire Nation scum." Katara sneered. Sparky looked like he was holding back trying to throw a fireball at the girls.

"Yeah well we got names too you know! I'm Sokka, Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe; 'Sparky' is Fire Lord, Zuko; and 'Twinkle Toes' is Avatar Aang if you must know! And you know what- wait why do we look so alike?" Sokka asked cutting into his own sentence while comparing him and Katara's faces to a piece of ice that Katara tried to pierce Zuko with. Even Katara had to admit that they looked a little alike to each other, maybe she was Water Tribe too.

"Blah, blah, blah, so what gives?" Suki asked. Behind their backs, Toph was taking a slice of rock out of the ground, while Katara covered and froze one end in ice, and Suki was sharpening the ice silently with the edge of her fan. Suki and the others knew that she didn't care, they were always getting captured, and it never got this far, but they knew she had to stall.

"Well, we got a number of crimes caused by three girls, turns out that they weren't caught because they used different names each time, but they were always the same girls so this was turning serious and we got involved in it so we decided to solve this crime, by looking at the clues-" Sokka got interrupted by the girls getting freed and throwing smoke bombs at the floor. When Aang registered what was happening, he Airbended the smoke out of the way, only to find the girls were already far away and were splitting up. Aang ran after Toph, Zuko took a different way to try and cut Katara off, and Sokka climbed on the giant Bison, which took off after Sokka said words that sounded like 'Yip Yip' and took off after Suki.

Toph was running and rose a wall of Earth on the street which Aang easily hopped over with some Airbending. Toph felt him running on the earth again and forced down the ground and caused spikes to pop out, Aang almost didn't dodge this, but Airbending helped him again; he blew out of his mouth before he touched the spikes and started to near Toph. Aang took a black ball out of his coat and threw it at Toph, and half a second before it came onto her, it expanded into a net that encaptured her body. Aang lifted Toph over his shoulder, despite her complaints and threats.

Katara was running as fast as she could, she knew a intersection that could help her escape, she brought a ring of water out and surrounded her body which protected her, she screeched to a stop and turned only to run into Zuko, who held her wrists, and evaporated the water. Zuko locked her wrists in cuffs and carried her back to meet with Sokka and Aang, who he assumed had already caught the others.

Suki was dashing past people, stray animals, and a cabbage cart, she had her fans out and was ready for Sokka; although, she really wasn't ready to have him drop in front of her from the sky. Looking up, she saw the Flying Sky Bison from earlier, using her fans, she went on a all-out, brawl-out on Sokka. Who in return, was using a sword with a black blade. They started to fight for a while until the Bison got impatient; it landed, roared at Suki who was astonished, and Sokka tied her hands while she was startled by the Bison. Sokka reached up and said "Thanks a lot, buddy. I owe you one, Appa." he put Suki on the saddle and took Appa's reins and flew away to meet up with Zuko and Aang.

The three met up back at the alley where the three girls escaped and took them to jail to see their punishment. After Toph, Katara, Aang, and Zuko climbed on Appa, Toph started to scream and demand to be taken back down. Katara and Suki sat next to Toph and calmed her down with soothing words. They were always there for each other, when Toph lost her piece of 'Space Earth' the three of them finally found it and stole it back frm those stingy Pirates; when Katara actually fell for a guy who's wallet she was going to steal, Suki and Toph helped her when they found out that he was just using her to get his ex-girlfriend jealous, then they all beat the crap out of him; when Suki got hitched on Cactus Juice, Toph and Katara were there to hold both her hands down so she wouldn't go overboard. They were the family they never had.

"Hey Fire Lord Hothead, when are we gonna get there, Toph needs to get back down to Earth." Katara asked Zuko with a scowl.

"Listen you little brat, we're heading over to a special jail where we'll decide what your punishment is, the jail is in the Fire Nation, so it's going to be a while, so tell your friend to suck it up, peasant!" Zuko said, obviously pissed off by Katara's attitude.

"Well excuse me Hothead, but Toph needs to be on the Earth to 'see' and she doesn't know how to handle being off the Earth for too long, and don't you call me a peasant because if it wasn't for your ancestors starting the War, I never would've gotten seperated from my family, neither would Toph or Suki, you damned Fire Nation jerk!" Katara snapped raising her voice with every word.

"Man, talk about when Water meets Fire..." Sokka mumbled loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"Shut it, Sokka." Suki growled at him while flashing a glare at him.

"Well you know what-"

"ENOUGH! Quit fighting, it's getting annoying!" Aang yelled. _'Although, one thing I wonder is why Toph didn't even throw a single insult...' _Aang thought while looking back, and checking on Toph. She was sitting in between Suki and Katara, she looked a little happy to be near her friends, but also looked like she could puke.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to set camp here, the Western Air Temple." Aang said while landing. As everyone got off, Toph cringed as she came face to face with the same strange animal that attacked her before, which was landing in front of her and stiffened considerably when Appa started to sniff her.

"So you wanna explain what these things are, TwinkleToes?" Toph said while growling at Aang.

"Sure, the one in front of your face, is Momo, my pet lemur and Appa is the Sky Bison that you just rode on, he's the last of his kind." Aang replied, ignoring the nickname.

"Hey Toph, let's go to sleep, I really want to hit the sack as much as you." Katara called out to Toph as Toph walked over to Katara.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming SugarQueen." Toph replied while sleeping in between Suki and Katara once again. When the three were sure that they were asleep, Sokka spoke up.

"Hey guy's you know how I had a sister, but she got seperated from my family from the war?" Sokka asked looking at Katara.

"Yeah, what about it?" Zuko asked.

"My mom had a necklace before she died, and my dad told me he gave that necklace to my sister before she got seperated. I saw one time, but only briefly, and I think it just might be the same necklace around Katara's neck." Sokka said studying the necklace around Katara's neck. Zuko and Aang's eyes widened and they looked at each other and then at the necklace.

"Maybe she is your sister, she got seperated at a young age, right?" Zuko questioned

"When she was only eight." Sokka replied with distaste because somebody who might be his sister is a theiving, fighting, little brat.

"Which explains it, she didn't know what was right and what was wrong because she was young and the war affected her, she had to deal with that stuff, but who know's maybe you did find your sister." Zuko said trying to reason with Sokka.

"Maybe, I'll send a messenger hawk to my dad and ask him to come to the jail to meet with us; he should be able to tell if that's my mom's necklace and if that's my sister. If I find out that that is my mom's necklace and she _stole _it, I'm gonna be mad pissed." Sokka said while grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. After writing a message, he whistled, summoning a brown messenger hawk, seemingly out of nowhere. He put the message into the capsule before closing and straightening his arm.

"Send the message to Dad, Hawky. Be sure to bring back any responses." Sokka said before Hawky took flight.

Zuko took the first watch on the girls because Aang, Zuko, and Sokka didn't trust them on their own. He watched them sleep like rocks as he started to play with a ball of fire because he just plain bored he looked up when Katara woke up.

"Why are you up?" Zuko asked.

"I need some water." Katara said walking away. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"I'm not an idiot." Zuko snarled.

"You mean you aren't? Well I thought you were TRYING to make it seem dead obvious you are." Katara snapped.

"I'm not gonna let you leave my sight just so you can turn tail and run, and I'm not gonna leave just so the other two can wake up and leave." Zuko shot back.

"You think I would ditch Toph and Suki? My only friends." Katara growled at him. She was a rebel and a vigilante, but _ditching them? _She'd more likely grow gills and live with Yunagi.

"Just get some water from that fountain over there, the water is clean." Zuko said pointing to a fountain only a few feet away. Katara bended a small amount of water to her and gulped it down, when Zuko bent down to grab a apple, he felt something wet whack him over the head. Zuko looked over his shoulder and growled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zuko asked/screamed.

"For being the Fire Lord." Katara said while lying back down.

Zuko grumbled and continued his shift.


End file.
